


Dave Strider 'Wears His Sunglasses at Nite," Homestuck MV - Youtube

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: Exactly as put. ^





	Dave Strider 'Wears His Sunglasses at Nite," Homestuck MV - Youtube

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfLIzcMu4Vw


End file.
